Episode 2-119
Summary Yuta teleports to the area he saw on the Human Search System's screen, and quickly locates Leez, who lies unconscious on the ground next to God Kubera. The rakshasa becomes agitated and demands to know what happened to her, and the god replies that she is still alive, but before he has a chance to explain anything, Yuta begins to rant that he only left Leez because he expected the god to protect her in his place. If he knew something like this would happen, he would never have left her. Kubera tells him again to shut up and listen, and explains how she fell from the transport ship, and that hoti kubera, bhavati kubera, and her self-regeneration transcendental do not work in this area. However, her worst injuries occurred before the crash and he barely got there in time to save her life. Yuta immediately thinks that Asha must have hurt her, and she must have decided to kill Leez because he left them, making the girl a less useful pawn. Kubera points out that on the contrary, his leaving would not have influenced her decision since she would expect him to avenge Leez's death. Yuta denies that he would retaliate at all; since a corpse has no value to him, he would just leave it and move on without any regrets. Kubera sees an insight of Yuta gently carrying Leez's corpse, contrary to the rakshasa's words just now, and asks him if he really believes that. Yuta is convinced that what he feels towards Leez is only hunger, and he would just coldly leave her once she dies. Kubera then asks him if he ever wondered why Agni gave him his approval to enter a human city, and he replies that yes, he has wondered about that. Kubera tells him to keep on wondering and then instructs him to take the now-healed Leez back to the transport ship, where she will be safe back with Asha. Yuta protests, but the god explains that Asha will not hurt her anymore since she will understand the meaning of Leez's return, alive, leaving Asha with only one choice. Kubera lifts Leez into the air towards Yuta, who wraps her with his scarf before carrying her. Yuta asks the god if he is okay, to which he replies that he should not bother worrying about him. Yuta then asks if there is anything else he needs to tell him before he leaves, and Kubera looks intently back at him. As Yuta flies to catch up with the ship, he wonders what kind of parting words those were, and decides that Kubera is pretty pathetic. He is then stopped by some sort of force, and wonders what it is since it is somewhat different from a normal barrier. He believes he is able to break through it, but worries about hurting Leez, so he reluctantly decides to use his teleportation skill one last time. He reappears next to the transport ship, looking exhausted. Samphati, pale golden wings out, scans the surface of Planet Willarv from space. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted January 5, 2015): * (thumbnail - kid Kubera): This "kid" is barely listening to Yuta's scolding. * (God Kubera and Yuta): I haven't drawn them together in a long time... hehe. This is God Kubera's best expression. * (Kubera "hands" Leez to Yuta): When I sketched this scene, Leez's head was flopped back. But it looked kind of strange with only her neck bending like that when the rest of her was floating in the air. So I changed the position to where her head is held up. * (Yuta encounters a barrier): Yuta had Leez wrapped in the scarf because he wanted to hold her safely. He didn't have any bad intentions, believe it or not. (sticker - evil grin) 2-119 Yuta finds them.png|reunited 2-119 he really does care.png|future... 2-119 Yuta and Leez.png|...and present 2-119 Kubera.png|What did he say? Notes * God Kubera used his transcendental Gravitational Field to lift Leez. * As of the end of Season 2, we still have not learned why Agni did not oppose Yuta, or what God Kubera told Yuta in his parting words. * This is the second time we have seen Willarv from space. * In Currygom's side novel, the finite, we learn that many superior suras can easily travel through space, and can carry human passengers safely. References